


Enough For Always

by LinaBenliven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Established Allura/Keith (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Juniper Flowers, Memories of Altea, Minor Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Valentine's Day Gifts, Voltron Summer Gift Exchange 2018, pure wholesome fluff, these dorks are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: Keith doesn't know why Valentine's Day is such a big deal, it's just giving a gift to your partner after all. He doesn't see the point of it - why do you need a day to give them a gift?But, knowing that it's similar to an Altean Holiday, is more than enough for him to change his mind.





	Enough For Always

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for the @voltronsummergiftexchange.  
> I was creating for @cheesecatnip over on tumblr.

Keith had no clue why they were back at the Space Mall. Pidge and Lance had tried convincing him that they needed his help picking a gift out for each other, but apparently, they hadn’t been as subtle as they had thought. He had gathered that they had been trying to convince him to go for some other reason when these conversations had taken place two minutes apart. They hadn’t told him their real intentions, and Keith wasn’t sure that he wanted to know what it was if he was honest. Shiro and Hunk had both acted like they didn’t know what the other two were up to, and Allura was on a mission so he couldn’t ask her.

It felt odd not knowing something that everyone else around him knew, but then again Keith had missed learning most of the social cues everyone else had. It was funny, he used to think that he had simply had a different childhood growing up, but every now and again the team reminded him that living in the desert with just his dad had not been helpful.

“Why are we here?” He asked as he leant against the pod they had borrowed from Coran. Lance had flown them here and Keith had never been more thankful that the brunet had improved since they had first found the Blue Lion.

“Keith, have you not been paying attention to the calendar that Pidge and Hunk made?” Lance sounds like he wants to smack Keith upside the head for missing something so blatantly obvious. “You know the earth calendar?” He adds, as though that would prompt some recognition for the raven-haired male.

_It does not._

“I have yeah, but what’s your point?” Keith starts walking when the pair of them drag him along. Well, Lance drags him along, Pidge walks alongside him giving him reassuring glances every now and again, almost like she’s apologising for her boyfriend’s behaviour.

“ _Keith.”_ Lance hisses it as they reach the main floor of the Space Mall, causing some of the other shoppers to turn and look at them oddly. It was a different Space Mall to the one that they had all nearly gotten arrested in, but it looked virtually identical except for the lack of Galra Propaganda hanging everywhere. It seemed the Coalition really was giving people hope.

“It’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow.” Pidge explains, sick of Lance trying to tackle the topic in a roundabout way. Keith preferred bluntness and straight to the point. It made talking to him so much easier than everyone else because she didn’t feel the need to sugar-coat things. It was refreshing.

“Okay, and your point is?” Other times, it was like plucking teeth from a Weblum.

“You buy your partner something nice for Valentine’s Day, it’s a tradition. You make the day about them.” Lance stops them from walking to admire the window of a store that sold small trinkets. He has that focused look on his face, and when Keith catches Pidge staring fondly at him; he can’t help but groan. He had been dragged to be an awkward third wheel it seemed. “You exchange gifts. It’s romantic.”

“And I have an alien girlfriend, I don’t think human traditions apply here Lance.” Lance lets out an ungodly squeak at that and Keith finds himself rubbing at his ears just to stop the ringing in his ear. He had forgot that one of Lance’s many talents included being so high pitched that only dogs would be able to hear him.  “I don’t think it’s an issue.” Keith murmurs before looking at the shop window himself. There was a great deal of shiny trinkets in the store and he was kind of curious to look inside.

“See, that’s what I thought Keith. But Matt brought it up to Allura… and she seemed quite interested in celebrating it.” Pidge admits quietly, nearly falling off balance when Keith spins round on his heel to stare at her.

 “ _Matt did what?_ ” He keeps his voice as quiet as possible, he really wanted to scream but he knew that they couldn’t attract too much attention. For all they knew they were technically banned from this Mall too, and attracting attention would mean that the Mall security had a reason to throw them out.

“It’s like an old Altean holiday apparently, one day the guys gift their partner a present, then a month or two later the females give them a gift back. It has a really unpronounceable name...” She says quickly, hoping that it would throw Keith for a loop and get him focused back on the task at hand. She knew that Matt would be in trouble when he next visited.

“I’m going to punch your brother when I next see him.”

“Aim for his upper arms, he’ll go down like a sack of potatoes.” She grins as she talks, watching as Keith laughs a little, presumably at the thought. He had started laughing a lot more since Allura and him had started dating. The Princess was good for him.

“You’re both missing the important thing here!” Lance exclaims, causing both Keith and Pidge to look at him once again. Pidge looks at him with a resigned look, the expression of someone who’s had to deal with Lance’s antics on a daily basis. “Keith needs to buy a present for Allura.”

“Fine,” Keith says it a little sharply, before holding up a finger to stop Lance from celebrating prematurely. “but only because Allura deserves to celebrate an Altean holiday.” He finishes before looking back at the store. He knew Allura liked trinkets but, he hadn’t seen any that she would like there. They all looked too gaudy.

“Good, now take this, and we’ll be at the food court. Come find us when you’re done.” Lance says with a grin before depositing a coin bag in Keith’s hand. The raven-haired male watches as the couple walk off to the food court holding hands before he sighs. He had some GAC, and now had to decide what to get Allura for a holiday that he didn’t even know about five minutes again.

_Yeah, this was going to go brilliantly._

Half an hour later, Keith was still stuck for ideas. He had walked past several shops hoping to see something that would catch his eye enough to go inside. But there had been nothing. He didn’t want to get her clothes because he knew that she had enough of them in her room and he didn’t know her size. She wouldn’t have liked anything from the two tech stores that he had passed. And the two trinket stores he had passed seem to be a dead end too. He didn’t know why it was so hard to shop for her. He knew what she liked, disliked, her favourite perfume, favourite flowers, favourite food, favourite animal. And yet, nothing was standing out to him. Sighing to himself, he turned to look at the shops on the opposite wall. Maybe he would have better luck over there.

It takes a few minutes of weaving in and out of other shoppers before Keith ends up at the other side and is immediately greeted by a few familiar looking letters on the sign for the shop. Recognising them as Altean, he slips into the small store and looks around curiously.

He recognised a few of the statues as he walked into the store. They were by an Altean woman and he knew that Allura already owned a few pieces of their work. He couldn’t remember their names but he had become accustomed to seeing the small statues on Allura’s shelves when he stayed in her room. It didn’t look like the store had any that she already had though. A flash of gold catches Keith’s eye as he goes to look at something else and when he turns around; he knows that he’s found the perfect gift for Allura

***

Keith is nervous by time that Allura was due to arrive back at the Castle Ship. His heart was pounding as badly as it had the day of their first kiss, and he had to keep checking that he was holding onto the bag with the delicate gifts inside. He kept thinking that he had left it in his room, and each time he could feel his nerves getting worse. He takes a deep breath as the door to Allura’s room opens, and smiles when he sees her confused look. Clearly, she hadn’t expected him to be here waiting for her.

“Keith.” She says softly as she crosses to him, dropping her helmet onto the rug as she walks. Her hair slowly falling free from where it had been held. She looked beautiful when her hair was messy and Keith wanted desperately to run his hands through her hair, but he had a job to do.

“Allura.” He says softly as he pulls her into a hug once she sits on the bed. She plants a chaste kiss on his cheek, and he feels his cheeks heat up a little bit. “I got you a present…” He murmurs before she can tease him for blushing. Nearly a year of dating and kissing still made him blush. “For the holiday Matt mentioned?” He adds, hoping to clarify as she takes the bag off him

She gasps as she pulls a Juniper flower statue from the bag and gently runs her fingers over its petals. It was a perfect replica, even down to the tiny bird nestled inside the petals. She had forgotten about them, and how they only came out in summer when the Juniper flower nectar was its sweetest.

“Oh Keith… it’s beautiful.” She murmurs as she continues to inspect it, trying to commit every detail to her memory. She didn’t want to forget anything.

“Like you.” He whispers before gently tilting her head so that he can give her a gentle kiss. “I love you.” He says once they part from the kiss, he keeps his arm around her, watching as his girlfriend keeps looking over the tiny details.

One day she would tell Keith just what it meant to gift an Altean a Juniper flower. One day when they weren’t in a war and constantly fighting for their survival. One day she would tell him that giving her it meant that he wanted to marry her, but for now all she can manage is a quiet; _“I love you too.”_


End file.
